Mark Woolery
Mark D. Woolery Jr. is a created wrestler. He is currently working for Total Xtreme Wrestling (TXW). His younger brother is Jon Woolery, an independant wrestler. LCW *Mark was offered to join TXW as a wrestler and he accepted. Mark was put in LCW, TXW's developmental league, to see if he could make it to TXW Sacrifice. His first match in LCW was against Ryan Davis (a match he lost). During a few house shows in LCW, Mark starting getting cocky as he began to belittle the other TXW superstars (one being Kevin Da Kid, a huge fan favorite), turning him into a heel. After a few shows, LCW was cancelled and Mark was moved up to TXW. Mark's debut match attire was a little strange: a red t-shirt, blue half jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Commentators Darnell Jackson and Nathan Scott would make jokes about him and his attire, but still respected his in-ring talent. http:// TXW *Mark's debut on TXW Sacrifice was on episode 18. He had changed his look completely, wearing wrestling tights for the first time to wrestle. He wore sunglasses and an open jacket during his entrances. He also dropped the KO of Fate for his new finisher, the B-Town Buster. He went against another debuting superstar, Adam Rishe, and beat him via tap-out which gave him his first win recorded since he had came to TXW. *When Blitzkreig couldn't make it to his International Championship match at the All Caged Up 09 CPV against the champion, Smash, Mark was the replacement. Mark was being destroyed most of the match, but came back in the middle of the match before being hurled by Smash and losing the match. The next week, Mark got a victory over Chase Danielz when he used the B-Town Buster on him then used the ropes for leverage. *In episode 20 of TXW Sacrifice, Mark's attire changed dramatically. He began dressing up like old school John Cena and even started using a few moves from him, including the F-U (renamed the F-Off) and the Five Knuckle Shuffle (renamed the Five Finger Discount). His legdrop from the top ropes was later called Remember The Name. He went against the debuting Karnage and lost. *Mark Woolery was voted in at Back Into Your System 09 to go against Smash for the International Championship, beating Ca$h and Cody Forte in the polls. Mark had also became a face due to his popularity with some of the fans. Before the match, Mark Woolery was interviewed and, when asked how he felt about going for the International Championship once again, his reply was "Man, I'm as PUMPED UP as I've ever been for this match!". In this All Caged Up 09 rematch, it took Mark 2 B-Town Busters and 3 F-Offs to finally pin Smash and become the new International Champion. The title reign was short lived, though, when he lost the title to Smash a week later. After the match Mark, for the first time in TXW history, showed respect by extending his hand to Smash to congratulate him on the victory only to get hit with the Careless Whispers by Smash. After a one week absence, Mark went against Smash for the final time at Blood Money for the International Championship. Although he dominated in the beginning of the match, Smash came back and defeated Mark to retain his championship. *After leaving Blood Money empty handed, Mark was entered into a Money In The Bank qualifying match at next week's Sacrifice, where he defeated the debuting Andrew "A" Fine to get one of the remaining 2 spots. The week after (AKA the week before Final Testamony 2) Mark Woolery went against Souless (one of his two "Money In The Bank" opponents at Final Testamony 2) in a singles match. After an extremely close and incredible match, Mark Woolery finally hit his third F-Off on Souless onto a steel chair and pinned Souless for the win. Mark Woolery is now set to face Derek Draim and Souless in the Money In The Bank match at TXW's Final Testamony 2. Finishers and Signitures *u>'Finishers' **'B-Town Buster (CAF ends in DDT) (TXW 2009-Present) ' **'F-Off (F-U) (TXW 2009-Present) ' **Thanks For Playing (Cutter) (TXW 2009) **KO Of Fate/'Woolery Spike' (a more lethal Twist Of Fate) (independant 2006-2009) **Spear (independant 2006-2009) **Twist Of Fate (independant 2000-2006) *br />'Signitures' **'5 Finger Discount (5 Knuckle Shuffle) (TXW 2009-Present) ' **'Remember The Name (Legdrop From Turnbuckle) (TXW 2009-Present) ' **Low Blow (independant 2006-2009) Trivia *Mark Woolery, along with his younger brother Jon Woolery, is a second generation wrestler. *Mark Woolery was NOT physically trained by his father for wrestling. Instead, he was trained by Larry Sharpe and his Monster Factory (a wrestling school) before going on to train and wrestle in LCW. *Whenever he's not wrestling for TXW, Mark Woolery wrestles in Japan under the name "MW2". His wrestling attire is the exact same as his LCW debut attire except he begins matches with his hat still left on. He also still uses the KO of Fate (now redubbed the Woolery Spike) in his matches in Japan. *Mark Woolery use to be a casual drinker in his teen years. He quit at age 19. *According to him, Mark Woolery has never smoked or even tried to smoke at all. Theme Songs * **Basic Thuganomics by John Cena (TXW 2009-Present) **Lollipop (instrumental) by Lil Wayne (TXW 2009-2009) **Sexy Boy by Jimmy Hart (sang by Shawn Michaels) (independant 2006-2007, 2008-2009) **Boyz N The Hood by Eazy-E (independant 2007-2008) **generic hip-hop beat (as Raptastic Mark) (independant 2003-2006) **Danger At The Door by Jim Johnson (independant 2000-2003) Awards and Achievements *1x International Champion *TXW's 2008/2009 Most Shocking Moment in TXW (When he defeated Smash in Back Into Your System for the TXW International Championship) Category:CAW